Typhuss James Halliwell (AMU)
In an alternate mirror universe Typhuss James Halliwell is a male Human IBCI and TMACO officer assigned to Terran Imperial warship [[ISS Voyager (ICC-74656)|ISS Voyager]] and was the science officer. Early life Typhuss was born in 2333 on August 18th in San Francisco, California on Terra to Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. It was due to his discovery of his grandfather's Imperial Starfleet career that inspired him to enlist into Terran Imperial service. Terran Imperial Service Typhuss decided to join Terran Imperial Academy at the age of 17 in order to find a place in his life. Career as Imperial Cadet Typhuss began his attendance of Terran Imperial Academy in 2350 while Typhuss was an excellent student after only a few months he began to see all to well the extreme academy politics mainly consisting of advancing through the cadet ranks by either secret assassination (some of which is secretly encouraged or simply overlooked by many Imperial Instructors) or by violent public humiliation (primarily by rape or other means of sexual assault or harassment). Typhuss encountered both of this first with assassination as another fellow cadet with four other cadets tried to kill Typhuss. However unknown to them Typhuss was a child of the harsh streets of Terra so he knew how to defend himself from various heavily armed street gangs and rogue MACO squads. Because of this Typhuss easily defeated the five attackers and nearly snapped the neck of his main attacker. Shortly after this Typhuss met his life long mentor and friend Imperial Instructor Simone Bryce who instinctively saw great promise and possibility in the first year recruit and began introducting him into various forms of Imperial heavy tactical training. Including the martial art and craft of welding the Banku Nobunaga or Banku Blade as its more commonly known is the body length broadsword implemented by Hoshi Sato III for use by elite Terran MACO Black and Special Ops officers. The great blades Diamondite edged tip can easily pierce or slice through a minimum of three feet of Duranium hull in seconds and can sever unprotected flesh in nano-seconds. Many years after this Typhuss discovers that he was the center of a possible murder plot and so he confronted his attackers head on. Due to his elite weapons and hand to hand training he nearly killed the thirty men that were involved in the plot. After this event word of the incident begins to spread and reaches Imperial Command. After hearing of Cadet Halliwell's skill in defending himself they immediately want Halliwell placed in MACO Special Forces however Typhuss prefers to find a position in the Imperial Board for Control and Intervention wanting to both secure the Empire's security and to help the people he left behind in Terra's corrupt super-cities. Reluctantly command allows this but warns him that they may conscript him into the central military at any time. Typhuss agrees with this and graduates from Imperial Academy in 2354. Complete Imperial Education This a complete list of all skills and tactical disciplines Typhuss received during his attendance period in Terran Imperial Academy. *Advanced Quantum and Astrophysics *Types I-VI (Advanced) Exo-forensics *Types I-III and Advanced Criminology *Phaser Marksmanship (two year course) *Basic and Special Hand to Hand Combat Training *Heavy Weapons Training (four year course) *Specialized Swordsmanship (simultaneous four year course) Category:Humans Category:Imperial Starfleet personnel Category:ISS Voyager personnel Category:ISS Intrepid (ICC-724656-A) personnel Category:Terran Imperial captains Category:MACO personnel (mirror) Category:IBCI personnel Category:Halliwell family Category:Benson family Category:Alternate mirror universe